The Contractor is responsible for accomplishing four major objectives: 1) Describe NIH research grant administration--The effort requires definition of the NIH system of research grants administration, its component parts, the goals or outcomes the profession fosters, and the underlying principles that govern these procedures. 2) Provide a status report on the Federal Demonstration Project and Expanded Authorities implementation--This is to be a historical document with emphasis on current implementation. 3) Perform an evaluability assessment study outlining strategic options for adoption into a full scale evaluation of the FDP and EA--This study is essentially the design phase for any future studies. 4) Perform a 3-month NIH data collection--A few small scale evaluations identified during the evaluability assessment study will be selected and implemented during the final three months of the contract (only studies within the NIH).